villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ricardo Irving
Ricardo Irving is the director of Tricell Pharmaceutical Company African oil resources and the tertiary antagonist of ''Resident Evil 5 ''(being the main antagonist of the first half of the game). History Ricardo Irving was a Tricell researcher that came to work with Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker. He became the directer of the Kijuju oil fields belonging to Tricell and started to sell B.O.W.s on the black market. This earned Ricardo a place on Tricell's Resource Development Division, where he used the money he made from his illegal activities to fund the company. It is most likely that he supplied Excella and Wesker with Las Plagas when they appeared on the black market. Ricardo eventually received a tip from Patrick, Ozwell E. Spencer's butler, on Spencer's location. He passed this information on to Wesker and possibly other people within Tricell, which may be how the information found its way to the BSAA. Eventually Irving's dealings in B.O.W.s came to the BSAA's attention and believed that he was in the middle of some dealings with terrorists in Kijuju. They sent in Chris Redfield, who joined forces with Sheva Alomar and their African division. However their lack of information on Irving's location allowed him to set a trap by distributing Level 2 Plagas amongst the people in Kijuju Autonomous Zone. He then released a Uroboros B.O.W. on BSAA's Alpha Team, which wiped them out, but was destroyed by Chris and Sheva. They even managed to get their hand's on a disk containing the deal's true location as well as cluing them in to the big picture. Irving found the two pursuing him throughout the village and the oil field with him attempting to constantly rid himself of them. He even used the Popokarimu and Ndesu monsters against them, only for Chris and Sheva to emerge victorious. Irving attempted to flee with his money, only for Jill Valentine, under Wesker's control thanks the P30 chemical, to cut off his escape and order him to finish Chris and Sheva off, giving him a Las Plagas sample to do so. Irving first tried to kill them by destroying the oil field, only for the two to survive yet again. He finally confronted the two on his boat and injected the parasite into himself, mutating into an enormous swimming tentacled monster. However Irving was defeated and his semi human part fell from its monster body, where he told them that all that their questions would be answered in the cave ahead. Abilities In his mutated form, Irving is able to swim fast and attack with large clawed tentacles, which he can regenerate, and bite at his enemies with his large maw. He is also extremely durable with only the appendage holding his semi-human self serving as a weakpoint. Quotes *"Oh I'm not like them, I'm a buisnessman with standards."-When Chris and Sheva question if he's just one of the Majini. *"Or you can drop yours."-When ordered to drop his handgun. *"Splendid timing! Youse two are just in time for the fireworks show. BOOM!"-Preparing to destroy the Oil Fields. *"Why won't you two just die, already? You're making me look bad! Research like this doesn't fund itself, ya know. But not anymore."-Before implanting himself with Las Plagas to fight Chris and Sheva. *"I've just had an extreme make ovah!"-Explaining his transformation. *"Damn Excella! I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff."-Explaining he wasn't worth to Wesker and Excella. *"The BSAA...wow, youse two are just on top of everything, arn't ya? The balance of the world's changing and you're completely oblivious to it."-Upon discovering both Chris and Sheva are with the BSAA. *"It's too late.....no one can stop it. Uroboros is about to change everything..."-Explaining Uroboros will take over. *"Chris? So you're Chris?"-Upon discovering one of the BSAA Agents is Chris. *"All your answers wait ahead, Chris...in that cave. If you can survive long enough to get them. (laughs) Dying's not so bad. But it's not gonna change anything! Your still screwed!"-His final moments before dying. Trivia *Irving has many similarities to Ramon Salazar. Both are twisted and corrupted by external forces and eventually mutated into giant monsters, with the semi-human parts of their bodies being their weak points. They are also both tertiary antagonists of the game their featured in. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Villains Category:Cowards Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Business Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Deceased